


Scarf

by orphan_account



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: War Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-04
Updated: 2012-10-04
Packaged: 2017-11-15 14:54:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/528488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His scarf was a friend- warm and caring, when nobody else would be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scarf

The Spine shuddered, mechanical body heavily strained by the seemingly endless days of war.

He pulled his scarf over his mouth. He didn’t need that scarf. Not to keep warm, anyway, as he lacked any method of feeling the harsh winter air around him.

He used it for comfort. All the robot could feel was fear, and keeping that scarf close to him helped dull it. It was like a security blanket to him. A friend, even- warm and caring when nobody else would be. 

Though to make things fair, nobody could be compassionate during a war.

A puff of steam escaped the Spine’s lips as he sighed.

He knew that he was likely alone, but he also knew that one could never be too careful. So, he crouched down and pressed his back as flat as he could against the trench wall.

The enemy couldn’t find him. They had to believe that the area was empty.

For several minutes, there was near silence. The only sounds to be heard were the light howl of the wind and the quiet whirring noises coming from within his own frame.

Suddenly, the sound of crunching snow could be heard approaching. The Spine looked up. Only feet away stood a soldier. He was battered and bloody, obviously having been caught in an attack. What came as the biggest surprise to The Spine, however, was the other soldier’s  
lack of a right arm.

The Spine quickly pushed himself up and ran to the soldier. The robot eased him down into a kneeling position and began inspecting the wound.

“It’s new,” The Spine muttered to himself. “Need to dress it.”

Without thinking, he pulled off his scarf, and wrapped it around what little the soldier had left of the limb.

It took him a moment to realize what he’d done.

The Spine froze and stared at the now soiled garment- ignoring the ongoing screams of pain from the soldier.

That scarf was one of the few things he’d loved. 

One of the few things that loved him.

_Ruined._

Had he not been programmed to do otherwise, The Spine would have unwrapped the scarf, and left the soldier to die.

However, he knew that this was not only wrong morally, but logically. It did not make sense to him to leave the soldier. It only made sense to carry him back to the nearest field hospital.

And so he did.


End file.
